


Conversations

by shadowcatfan (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-13
Updated: 2002-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/shadowcatfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Rogue talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about five years in the future. Rogue is an adult and Jean has died. They aren't major plot points, but that's how I visualized the story. So there. Also, this is based on the song "Color-blind" by Counting Crows.

Scott sat alone eating breakfast at the table. Somehow, with Jean gone, he was more aware of his color-blindness than ever. Coffee the color of garnets, egg-whites the color of infant rose-buds. The colors would be lovely if he hadn't seen them every day for more than ten years.

"Rose-colored glasses my ass!" He exclaimed indignantly to his eggs. He was surprised to hear a gentle chuckle at his back.

"Mornin' Scott."

"Rogue! I didn't hear you come in. How long have you been here?"

"A few minutes. Ah didn't want to interrupt you. You looked deep in thought."

"I was."

"Thinkin' about Jean?" Rogue sat down with a mug of coffee and a gentle. Concerned expression.

"No, not really. More about being color-blind," Scott told her.

"Ah suppose that explains the 'rose-colored glasses' crack?" Scott nodded his confirmation. "You aren't the only one ya know. Ah am covered in skin, and ah'm always AWARE of it. No one gets to come in, to get past it. Does anyone else always feel their skin?"

"It, it never occurred to me that we both.... Show."

Rogue cocked her head in puzzlement. "Show?"

"Our mutations," Scott elaborated, "we can't hide them and pretend we're normal."

"No. But you get to view colors artists only dream about, and I" Rogue lifted an arm encased to the elbow in a satin glove, "I get to make fashion statements every day that some designers pray for."

Scott laughed. "Well that's something anyway. Maybe you should be the one wearing these rose-colored glasses."

"Ah think they're in exactly the right place. Ah'm not the one who needs rose-colored glasses," Rogue observed.

"And I do?" Scott paused, "Well I suppose I do. Jean always was before. My rose-colored glasses. She distracted me from myself."

"Enough with these red metaphors." Rogue leaned in towards Scott. "Ah'm your friend, and ah'm always happy to help you. But Scott, it's time to learn how to find the bright-side for yourself."

"I know," and Scott smiled down at his rose-bud colored eggs.


End file.
